Ununoctium
by GodOfWurstwasser
Summary: THIS HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR MEDICINE RATED M FOR RAPE, EXTREME VIOLENCE AND MISSIONARY POSITION!
1. Chapter 1

"As the yellow dog walked down the lane, there were cats all over the place. The muse of science approached: "Hello there, little doggy", she said. "Excuse me, milady, I am not a dog", the purple turtle answered, and the muse of science saw: Yes it wasn't a dog. It was one of the cats who then turned into a pipe.

"Leci n'est pas une pipe", said the cat, and walked away. The muse then decided it was time to invent nuclear warfare and descendet to earth. The yellow dog flew through the yew. It hurt, as he still had a body. "I don't want to have a body!" - "Then discard it!" and the giraffe climbed out of the body of the yellow hound. "NOOOOOO!! my sexay body!", it suddenly uttered in disgust, but it was too late, a maggot already sold it's body to an ant colony.

Acid rained from the clouds, just like it wanted to say: "Hey, I'm acid, and I want to rain!" And indeed, it did. What happen? That was a question on everyone's mind. And the answer was so clear: It's you!

You suddenly realise that you are in this environment, breathing manually. Slowly your mind gets adjusted to this, but – wait, what is that! A cake is flowing right before your eyes. The salad man has given it to you as a gift. You eat it, but – alas – the cake is a lie. "Why bother" you think. "I'm probably just dreaming". And the periodic table to your left proves you right. You see that Ununoctium has been named. "That didn't happen yet!", you point out, waiting for some kind of teacher to praise you - and the periodic table turns into a swan, who barks: "Indeed! And I am off to a date with some Greek chick!"

Suddenly, an unbearable noise fills the air. And you don't want to experience things like that. So you vanish. There where you were, there is air. A BIOS is booting in the neighbourhood. So THAT's what made the strange noise. Too late, you vanished, and the dragon of Irony writes down the incident in his notebook. He is out of ink, so he really doesn't. Suddenly, a gigantic tube appears. Luckily you are already gone, so the tube can't evolve.

A dinosaur jumps around the place like a frolic king. "What makes you so happy?", the wasp asks. "Uranus, Uranus!" And, indeed, Uranus is very full this night. A snake comes by and asks where the boxes are. They are nowhere to be found. The snake is sad and so they sing a song to cheer him up."

"He has been like this since he ate that mushroom!", Luigi sighed "Oh, Mario, Mario, this happens when you don't take your medicine.", the princess cried herself to sleep that night, "I wonder if he will ever return to us..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there nothing we can do? Nothing at all?", Toad was a naive little twerp. "Of course there isn't", Luigi responded, "He can only return out of free will!" The princess was still crying. What purpose was there for her, when the love of her life just sat there, staring into emptyness, occasionally talking rubbish. Bowser looked at her depressed. He had been abducting her for years now, he feasted upon anguish, but in this very moment, he felt sorry. He even felt sorry for Mario, who was still sitting there. But he was not going to show that he felt sorry! Never! "Fool! He should have taken his medicine!", Bowser laughed, "To be this stupid, he knew that this would happen if he forgot to swallow his little pills before munching 'shrooms!"

Luigi sighed. "Bowser, I don't think that he forgot..." Bowser made a little grunt of disgust. Of course the old plumber didn't forget to take his medicine. But he was not the one to say why this happened. He was not the one to kill. "You don't mean...?"... Toad! Mother-carressing little bastard... He did indeed only have the brain of something neither animal nor plant. "It was because of... THAT." Bowser wanted to kill him. Luigi wanted to kill him. Of course it was because of THAT! The princess couldn't hold it any more. She ran out of the room, screaming and crying. She cried so much, no overreacting manga-artist could have drawn the amount of tears flying through the room as she left. Bowser was ready to strike toad into oblivion, as Luigi suddenly interrupted: "Shht, he is talking again!"

...

"Sure, there are honeybees around here. There always were. Oh, you are also here? You haven't been here for a long time! The wasps would have remembered. A cream-filled tart? No, I'm not into this stuff. A creampie would be OK, though.

As I walked down the avenue, the shops were selling bicycles again. "No, not bloody bicycles again!" I shouted, and they turned into candy. "Yay, candy!", you said. "No kitty, bad kitty!" I screamed. "This is my candy!" And the dog was barking until the moon ate the candy. I WANT MY CANDY! Why are there no sock-puppets? Sock-puppets are the only ones I could truly love!

NO! My candy is gone! How do I make new candy? I asked the little girl that was sitting on my lap the other day, and she said: "Why? There is a candy factory inside my stomach!" "Thank you, but that candy is poisonous. It haunts you for the rest of your lifetime!", I said, while I was peeling my skin off my face. It just felt uncomfortable, so it felt necessary to do so. A hydrant watched this and a beam of sugary light told me: "Candy? No problem, just follow me!"

You suddenly appear there! There had been you! There will be you! The cat goes "squawk!" as you appear. As you leave again, the cow approves. The candy was finished at 8 o'clock.

A time of destiny, that's for sure! No, a time of revenge! A time of death! A time of cuddly little bears! A bear follows a little girl, the bear catches up, the bear receives candy! Candy everywhere. The candy melts my teeth, it goes into my brain. My brain is filled with sweet sweet candy, my dream!

"Why, hello!", the guy with the mask said, "I heard you have candy" - no I had none, never had, so I turned to you - "He is the one with the candy", and I watched as you got violated.

Say what is your candy made of? Mine is Po! Yeah? Mine is Uuo!"

"Nonsense", Bowser was furious. "Pure nonsense!" Luigi sighed again. "But in this nonsense, there is an answer. I know there is. An answer how to get him back!" He looked Bowser into the eyes with unparalleled sincerity. "Go to the Princess, cheer her up! You may be a tyrant, but you couldn't hide from me that you care." Bowser left. Luigi remained. Mario wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

"May I come in?", Bowser asked after he knocked on the door. He didn't hear an anwer, but the silent crying of the princess. He opened the door, and stepped into the room. It was big, as you should expect from the room of a princess. A giant pink bed was in the middle of the room, and the princess was lying there, her head buried in her arms, crying in desperation. "Uhh, Peach, you know, well.. I know.. Er... You know – I, I abducted you quite often, but in the end, I never really harmed you... And..." Damn – he wasn't good at this! Peach said something, but Bowser couldn't understand her because she was crying while she said it. "Well... You know, I am sure Mario will be all right..." - ha! What a joke, he most certainly knew that this plumber would NEVER be all right again. In fact, he was pretty sure that this crazy mushroom-muncher had never been all right to begin with.

Peach moved and now sat on the bed. She was wearing her usual pink dress. She sobbed and was trying to get a hold of herself. "You know", the giant turtle said, "I am sure he just forgot to take the medicine..." Ha! Another joke, everyone knew he did it on purpose. Bowser slowly moved towards peach, who was still sitting there. As he approached her, she managed to say at least some words that he could understand with all this crying. "But... why... I thought, I though I am his..." her tears exploded like a hydrogen-fusion bomb. "I thought I am his princess!"

Bowser took a seat next to her. "Well... I think that he knows... knew that, and... That is why he – he just forgot it, because he was thinking so much about you, he just well.. kinda, well... Er... Forget." Oh, the humanity! Bowser suddenly realised how much he sucked at lying. A disgrace for a villain like him! Peach suddenly fell towards him, so that her head was on his lap. "BUT IF HE CARED ABOUT ME, WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?", her agony was echoing in her voice. Bowser sighed, and carefully put his hand on her head. "Well, things like that can happen, people forget things and..." "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" It is not? What the fuck could she mean besides her plumbing boyfriend going crazy... And then – she told him.

Bowser's eyes widened, "but... that means..." Peach just nodded, and stood up. "Peach... I... I can't imagine how you must feel right now..."

"Why? I feel perfect, thanks for asking! No I don't believe my arse needs inspection, but if you must, I won't stop you!

And then, the fish asked the mule: "If you were a mule – what would you do?" "e", said the dog, and the cat flew away.

Well, well, well – puke muffins, just like mom used to bake them, fresh and tasty. I want three! So I took the four cupcakes and were off to barfington.

"WHERE'S THE MAYOR?" "in your arse!" "Oh, so it DID need inspection after all!" And the mayor crawled out of his brain, and ate my nose. "Mama Mia!" I felt like a pizza. "Now I know how a meatball feels!"

What? Nuclear fusion I say, that will take care of all these russians! Communist pigs, with their free market and liberal media! Viva la revolution – Nuclear Fusion!

If my arse is a particle accelerator and your tongue is a neutrino, and I eat my own feces, will I evolve? And why exactly should I do that?

After that I took a nap - "Hello there good sir, I realised you are asleep" "Yes, I want to kill the pope, but God asked me to delay this" "Oh, really? I never told you so! Kill him, it's all right" "Thank you" So I dreamed about killing Martin Luther, and ending the reformation. After that I had tea with Einstein. "Es kotzt mich an das ich immer auf Emc² reduziert werde!" "Sorry I don't speak french" "sō desu ka?" "no! I don't want your italian crap!" And so I ended my conversation with Hawking to travel tooUooUooUooUUoOoOouOUouOuoooUUooOuu I'M A PLANE!"

A large amount of salvia was running down marios cheek, he suddenly began to undress and to run around in circles inside the room. Luigi sighed and shook his head. He was silently crying, as he saw his brother in the pathetic state.


	4. ZOMFG RAPE

"Hurrrrr IMA PLANE!", Mario was running around in circles like the madman he was. Luigi sighed again. He was about to cry – and he couldn't stand it any more. "Mario! Cut it out! And get your clothes! Even if you are out of your mind, this is... unacceptable!" He shouted at Mario as if it did something. And – surprisingly – it did. Mario stopped, turned towards him and walked slowly, until there was almost no space between them any more. Luigi looked into the eyes of his brother, something was odd... Even more awkward than usual.

"I'm gonna violate you!", Mario said all of a sudden. Luigi's eyes widened. He wanted to shout again, but Mario struck with the speed of light, holding Luigi tight with his hand covering his mouth. Luigi couldn't speak, Luigi couldn't scream, but Luigi could hear...

Bowser was caressing Peach's hair, as he held her. She was crying again – after what she confessed it came to no surprise. Bowser wasn't able to speak, and there were no words appropriate for the situation.

After a while, she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked deep into the eyes of the king of the Koopas. He stared back, and the tension between the two built up, until... A kiss, long, passionate, and full of emotion. "This is so wrong... She... She is emotionally unstable right now", would have been what Bowser thought, if he wasn't the evil king of a turtle race. Right now he was thinking nothing, just enjoying the moment, in which his long dormant love for the princess finally blossomed. As their lips parted, and they looked at each other again, Peach was smiling. Her make-up was still ruined by her tears, her eyes were still red from crying, but her face seemed, relieved. Bowser couldn't stop to smile at her as well...

Mario had always been the stronger one of them. While Luigi was taller, Mario definitely had the muscles. He ripped the green clothes from his brother's body. "Ahhh, Luigi, the terror in your face makes me so horny, dear brother!" Lugi's eyes were still widened in terror and disbelief. What was happening? Mario was out of his mind – that was for sure, but even if he thought of fucking his brother, he shouldn't be able to carry out something like this in his current state! "Surprised, little brother?", Mario giggled. Luigi struggled to escape. "Oh, give it up already, resistance only makes my penis harder! That is – if it can become any harder by now." Mario's erect Italian penis wasn't average Italian size, it was more like oversized-hentai-dick-size! He laughed again. "Ahhh, Luigi, my brother, be prepared to be entered!" With these words he threw his brother on the floor. Luigi wanted to scream for help, but he didn't have the power in him anymore. He was just able to lie there crying like a little child.

Bowser gently removed Peach's clothes. "Is it all right? Just say when you want me to stop!", he said in a soft voice. The princess just nodded, as he took her dress, revealing her gorgeous body. He looked at her, smiling again. This was what he had locked up in his dungeon. What a fool he was! Beauty like that shouldn't be imprisoned. As he smiled, looking at her naked body, she giggled a little, just like she wanted to say "do you like what you see?". He liked it. He loved it! He felt his cock underneath his shell. He couldn't just take off his shell, but he could reveal his dick. He did so, and the princess smiled, as she saw his cock, fully erect.

Luigi was still crying, as Mario bent over him. "Ahhh, no need for a lubricant, my dear brother, I enjoy the pain", he laughed diabolically, "YOU feel!" He rammed his genitalia up his ass, ripping open many wounds. Luigi suddenly screamed in pain, and cried even louder. "Take this, you bitch!", Mario moaned manically, "Who is my bitch?" Luigi still cried, as Mario hit him on the back of his head. "I ASKED YOU: WHO IS MY BITCH?!" Lugi sobbed. "M-me" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "I am your bitch, big brother!", Luigi screamed, as Mario was humping him wildly, and blood was spraying out of his violated anus.

Peach was sitting down on the bed. Bowser sat on her side and gave her another passionate kiss, and slowly comforting her breasts. He then kissed her neck, her shoulder, her arm, her breast, moving downwards, as she moaned softly. He kissed her stomach, the inner side of her leg, as he finally reached her vagina, kissing it as a whole, then starting to lick her clitoris, which caused her to moan louder. As he did so, his claws gently caressed her buttocks, squeezing the cheeks of her behind. After a while, she bent down and whispered into his ear: "I want you... my king..."

Mario was grappling his brother's arms and held them so that he was forced to lie down. His head above the one of his larger, yet younger brother, he spit on it. "You little manslut!", he then whispered into his ear. "I bet you are enjoying yourself here in your masochistic way!" Luigi sobbed as he tried to answer: "N-no, th-that's not true!" "Oh, just listen to your lies! Your erect penis is more honest!", Mario giggled like a little schoolgirl as he wrapped his hand around his baby brother's cock, which was hard as bone. "Well, here you go, JUST FOR YOU MY BROTHER, I will make your mouth tell the truth!" with these words, he ripped off the genital, with blood spraying all over the place. Luigi screamed in pain, his scream contained the desperation of a lifetime. "You will soon die of blood loss", Mario whispered into his ear, "but you will die being raped by me!"

Peach lied down on the bed, smiling. If it weren't for the red eyes and the black shadow around them, Bowser would never have thought that she was crying just minutes ago. She spread her legs slowly, as he was positioning himself above her. With another passionate kiss, he entered her wet hole. Slowly he began to move inside her, hearing her moan with passion. He looked at her face, and while her whole body was as sexy as it could be, for some reason, her face, and the happiness and satisfaction he could see in it, as she closed her eyes and moaned, still wearing a smile, was better for him than her breasts or ass could have possibly been. As he moved faster, he felt her hips pressing against his own, it felt so good! It felt so damn good! And he could see, that the princess felt the same. He was moving faster and wilder, until he felt the muscle spasms of her reaching orgasm. He then moved his head next to her ear, asking "should I come inside or pull out?" Her answer was immediate: "Come inside me, it is okay, I can't get pregnant by a turtle anyway" after hearing these words, he shot his load into her, continuing to hump her for a while, then he exited her again, lying down at her side, comforting her. She moved close to him, closing her eyes again with a smile, whispering two words: "Thank you..."

Mario slapped his brother's head with his own bloody dick. "Why, thank you, baby brother", his evil laugh filled the air again, "I think I am about to cum, and you are about to die!" Luigi's mind was indeed fading away into oblivion. At last! He couldn't stand to live any longer! He felt the heavy breath of his brother near his ear again. He was going to whisper something... again... "I am cumming into your ass now, little brother!" and as he felt the hot sperm being shot into his intestines, he felt his brother's hands around his neck.

It took only another minute to kill off his little brother... He was about to die anyway, but killing him while climaxing into his asshole was pure bliss for Mario. After he finished he wiped his bloody dick on Luigi's clothes and got dressed again. He looked at his brother, lying in a pool of thick, red blood. "Awww, mamma mia! Who issa gonna clean - a up this mess – a?" he asked, smiling like a devil... He knew who was just the right person to do this.

Mario yawned as he walked towards the door to the main hallway. Some royal bitch was going to get a surprise visit by a mad plumber.


	5. Sunshine, Lollipops

As Mario walked down the hallway, was still holding the disembodied penis of his deceased brother. He hummed and licked on the genital, which still left a trail of blood behind him. As he walked past a window, he saw the sun shining outside. He stopped, walked to the window, and looked on the plains of the mushroom kingdom in front of him. While he did this, he sucked on the dead, disembodied little friend of his dead, violated little brother, and started to sing – terribly of course with his brother's dick still in his mouth:

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine. "

With the last sentence he stopped sucking the cock, gave it a huuuuuuuge hug, and whispered to it: "I love you! I will never let you go! Never! You don't know how much you mean to me!", he began sobbing, "Brother, why? Why didn't you just love me?" He was crying by now. "Why didn't you see I was crying back then? Why can't you see that I am crying now?" He began to cry tears like a waterfall, holding the dead piece of meat close to his cheek. "WEEEGEEEEEEEE!", he screamed, "WEEEEEEEGEEEEEE, why weren't you there when I needed you?" he fell on his knees, crying and screaming something completely incomprehensible. His screams echoed through the hallway. "WEEEEGEEEE!", he cried again, "I LOVE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" After he screamed this, his eyes suddenly widened. He held his new organic dildo in front of his eyes. "Weegee, you betrayed me, didn't you! With that...", he spit on the pleasure-pole, "DAISY. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" His eyeballs were about to pop out of their holes, and his body was trembling with anger. "YOU SONOVABITCH" - obviously not realising was this meant for himself, Mario started to insult the one eyed little monster in his hand! "YOU SPAWN OF A WHORE! YOU HAD TO CHOOSE SOMEONE LIKE YOUR DEAR MOTHER, DIDN'T YOU?", he was shacking the trouser-snake as if he wanted to choke it. Then, he threw it against the wall, leaving a nice amount of blood on it. After his deed he stood there for a while, breathing heavily, while the anger in his face changed to desperation again. He jumped towards his brother's man of honour, and picked it up again, holding the extremely mutilated member in his hands like a raw egg. "No, please, I didn't mean it. You will be all right again." He started to cry again. "I, I didn't want to insult our mother! She, she made good pasta! Yeah, it was just, brother, the incident in the bathtub, I, I -", he hugged his brother-proxy again. "You will be all right, weegee! What did you say? No, no, shhhh, don't talk, you have to rest now!" Mario yawned, "in fact, I might have some dreamy-timey as well!"

Mario lied down on the ground, holding his brother's smashed and violated lil' weegee like some plushie. While he closed his eyes he started to sing again, like it was some kind of lullaby:

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
'Cause you're in love, you're in love,  
And love is here to stay!"


	6. Guess what time it is!

The princess was asleep by now, and Bowser watched her cute face, as she breathed softly, holding his shell tight. He saw the smile on her face, the innocence in her look, and yet, he knew that she was not TOO innocent for his tastes. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, sighed and stood up carefully trying not to wake the love of his life. He wished that he could lie with her for eternity, celebrating this moment of true love between a beautiful princess and an evil king of the turtle race...

But there were important matters to attend to! Even if he hated Mario, he still thought the little plumber had to be cured. Especially after he knew of the reasons – or at least of SOME of the reasons – why the Italian meatball went nuts. Still, he stood in front of the bed, looking at the gorgeous girl a while longer. Waving her goodbye, and whispering: "I love you, my princess..."

Bowser exited the room, closing the door avoiding it to make any noise to wake up the princess. He took a few steps down this small hallway to the main hallway... He suddenly stopped... "Wait... What is this smell?", he whispered to himself, "What... What the fuck? This is... Blood!"

Due to his ancestors being extremely aggressive carnivores, he was able to smell blood extremely easily. He was also able to distinguish between different kinds of blood...

"Human blood?", he sniffed again, "there are only three humans that I know of that currently live here!" Of course, Peach was out of the question, the odour was coming from the wrong direction anyway. So all that was left was... "Oh no!", he started to run to the main hallway!

He smashed the door open! "LUIGI! YOU DIDN'T MURDER YOUR BROTHER, DID YOU?", he looked around, spotting Mario lying on the ground. He was still alive! Good! But, all this blood? He carefully walked towards the plumber. As he got a closer look, he saw him lying there, with something he kept very tight. Bowser couldn't see what it was, but Mario was covered in blood... "Mario, what happened? Did Luigi attack you?", Bowser seemed very worried, "I know what happened, Mario. I always thought you were just an asshole – but now I understand that you had REASONS... Mario? Mario?" As his former nemesis didn't answer he remembered that the plumber was still out of his mind. "You know, Mario... I thought you did all of this because you were selfish. You did terrible things to the princess – but maybe you just did your best in loving her. When I abducted her, I always wondered why she seemed to feel safe around me." - he sighed - "Mario, if only you were given a chance to be honest with yourself... If only your mother didn't make this mistake... If only your brother..." He stopped again. "FUCK!", Bowser looked towards the door to the room where Mario and Luigi were as he left them. "What exactly happened to Luigi?" He was now walking towards the door in a fast pace.

Dammit, something went wrong here. Did Luigi attack Mario? But why was Mario covered in blood then? In Mario's state of delusion, Luigi would have had no trouble killing his brother... Something was wrong here. There was something he, the turtle king, had overlooked, or something he didn't know yet, something important, something VERY important. He reached the door, grabbing the doorknob...

"My, my, guess what time it is", he suddenly heard a voice behind him, "You know what time it is?"

Bowser felt a cold shiver running down his back... Suddenly he knew what he had overlooked... And he knew what time it was...


	7. That's right rape time!

"It's rape time!", Mario giggled.

Bowser was paralysed... He fought Mario many times, but he always lost to him. No, this time, he HAD to win. He turned around, and his eyes widened in terror, as did Luigi's as he saw Mario.

The thing that stood there, in front of him, was no plumber – it was a demon. His grin – the grin of a madman. His eyes – glowing like the very fireballs he himself used to spit at the plumber. His clothes covered in blood. And in his hands...

Bowser was about to puke, in his hand Mario held a bloody, disembodied penis. He knew whose cock it was... "Damn you, Mario!", he roared, "Nothing justifies this! I am going to put an end to you for what you did!" Mario giggled, then he laughed like a devil. "Bowser, you foolish Koopa! I defeated you many times, over and over again!", his face looked sinister and angry all of a sudden, "and I can smell what you did with mum!" He suddenly threw the bloody dick behind himself and screamed: "MUMMY!! Of course I love you! But... I can't love you like this! No! NOOOO! And, why do you let others touch you as well? Why do I have to clean up? WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN UP WITH MY TONGUE MUMMY??" Bowser didn't know if he should feel pity for the insane plumber, or be afraid. His decision became clear as he saw the determination in the eyes of Mario... In the eyes of the devil. "Because of people like you... Because of the things you do, mummy didn't love me!", he smiled again, "but – these things seem to be fun! Let's do them without mummy, isn't that what you said?" Bowser was readying an attack, he could see the fire in the demon's eyes, he could here the suppressed anger in his voice...

Mario jumped towards him, with the jumping power only Super Mario has... Bowser wanted to spit a fireball, but he was too slow. Mario hit his chin with his forehead, knocking him over on his back.

Bowser was lying on his back...

Bowser was a fucking turtle...

Mario laughed.

"VICTORY! And achieved so easily", he was laughing like a little schoolgirl. "Bowser, my friend, don't take this personal!" he was taking his pants off...

"YOU MURDERING RAPIST SWINE! YOU ITALIAN MUSSOLINI-WORSHIPPER! YOU PASTA-EATING FREAK!" Bowser was desperately trying to get on his feet again, in vain... "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bowser. You – a insulting me – a because of – a me – a being Italiano?", Mario – with his pants already dropped - moved his face close to Bowser's. "You know what? I'm actually JAPANESE!"

Bowser's eyes were filled with tears: "NO! You are lying!" "Look into your feelings, Bowser, you know that it is true!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser screamed loud enough that it almost broke the glass of the window. "I refuse to believe this!"

"Well... Then how about some proof?", Mario smiled, "You know bukkake, don't you?" Mario was still smiling, as he started to play a round of five-against-willy, ready to jizz on his arch-enemy's face. Bowser watched the movements of the plumber's hand in terror. His hand was still covered with the very blood of his brother, and he used it to masturbate on him, the KING of the Koopas. This had to be a dream! This was impossible, this was just unbelievable! Bowser wanted to close his eyes, but he watched in shock. Bowser wanted to wake up, but this wasn't a dream. Bowser wanted to die, but he had to live. "You know, Bowser, I really find the smell of your pheromones you released during your intercourse with Peach most... erotic!", Mario sniffed like a dog, still wanking, "I really, really like what I smell here, yesssss! OH YES!" a huge amount of white, sticky liquid exploded on Bowser's face. He wanted to close his mouth and eyes, but he had to scream! He screamed, and most of Mario's life-giving-wonder-juice went into his mouth. He spit it out, only to have it cover his face, due to gravity and him lying on his back. He screamed again.

Mario laughed. He laughed even louder than Bowser screamed. "Well, Bowser? How do you like it? Don't think I'm finished yet!" Mario laughed again... "Don't worry, this time YOU will have some fun as well. That is, if you like torment!"

Bowser cursed that he was born as a turtle! With all the spikes on his back he couldn't even rock back and forth or something similar to get on his feet again. He watched as Mario walked away from him, smashing the big glass window. Doing this, he cut his own hand, but he seemed to be indifferent about it. Bowser wondered where he went wrong... How could Mario act so determined, so clear, while his mind was as Swiss cheese? Hew come he had this clear moments, interrupted by pure madness and inconsistency, taking Peach for his mother, and him for – well, he didn't even know what HE represented in the mad plumber's mind...

Mario took two big shards, walking towards Bowser. "Ahhh, Bowser, here, let me relieve you of some of your pain", he giggled... Bowser expected the worst... And his expectations were met. With otherworldly quickness and force, Mario rammed one shard into Bowser's left eye, and only a fraction of a second later, the other one into his right eye. Bowser screamed in terror again. "NOOOO! THE PAIN!" Mario laughed: "Yes, of course, it hurts. But you will be glad that you won't have to see what I will do!" Bowser expected hardcore rape now. Bowser expected Mario to torture and kill him. Bowser was ready for something like this, after he experienced this humiliation and pain, he was already broken. More pain didn't matter to him. He was ready to die.

He did not feel any more pain. He did not feel some plumber-cock raping him...

He heard steps, walking towards the room where peach was sleeping...

Bowser screamed again...


	8. Justice and Revenge

Aaaahh, seeing Peach lying there, with her perfekt, naked body and happiness on her face, Mario couldn't help himself but to feel extremely disgusted. "Mum... You did those things again, didn't you?", he whispered to himself, while he sneaked towards the bed. Peach was lying there, holding a pillow in her arms, where Mario could still see the damage Bowser's spikes did to the sheet. "Mum... It's.. It's – a me, Mario...", he sobbed, "you know... Your SON!" He fell on his knees. "Mum, I am your son, can't you appreciate this? Can't you love me without doing things like that?" He had tears in his eyes. "You know, mum, I love you... I really do! I like the pasta we have at Sundays. And I like the stories you tell me when I go to sleep." He laughed a bit, "especially the one with the prince in the concentration camp. The way you tell it, I always had the most interesting dreams." He sobbed again. "But... I don't like the games you play with me and Luigi... I like it to play games like these with Luigi, but not with you mum. I still love you, though. Can't you understand that I love you in a different way?" Mario's voice got louder, but the princess still slept.

"Why did you do this to Luigi? Why did you make me watch what you did? Now he hates me, because he thinks I made you do this... Did I? Did I make you do this? Am I responsible for my brother hating me now? He seems so different now... Just as he does not remember me any more. He doesn't want to play games as well..." Some tears dropped on the floor in front of the bed. "No...", Mario's voice got dark all of a sudden, "this is NOT my fault! YOU did this, mum. YOU killed my brother! You killed him and exchanged him for this... puppet!" Mario's hands were fists now... "I... I do not love you any more, mummy." He said this with suppressed anger, as the words before, but then, he suddenly started to scream: "I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID!"

Peach woke up. It was a most unpleasant way of waking up as well. She saw Mario, covered in blood and without pants... She wanted to scream, or shout for help, but she could not... she was totally paralysed. As Mario saw the terror in her face, he suddenly smiled. "Ahhhh, now YOU are the one afraid of ME!", he said. "Was it fun for you torturing me like that? Was it fun for you forcing me to love you, while I did not love you at all?" There were tears in Peach's eyes again, but she could not cry out. She couldn't even breathe. "And even when I loved you, you did not appreciate it! You took others! You loved others, and I, your SON, I meant nothing to you!" Mario stood up, slowly... Peach's eyes followed his movements, while her sight was blurred by the tears in her eye. Somehow, through this veil of terror, she felt pity. She was the only one who knew what happened to Mario. It was sad, but someone had to atone for the crimes that had been done. It wasn't just that she had to suffer for it, but this wasn't about justice.

It was about revenge...

Peach didn't see Mario's sudden movement coming. She just felt his hand grabbing her hair. He pulled her from the bed, the pain was bad – but she knew there was more to come. He pulled her out of the room, into the small hallway, and from that into the main hallway. She did not make a noise.

Bowser heard Mario returning, and he heard that he pulled something like a body. "Did you kill her already?", he cried, "Did you destroy her already to satisfy your sick need for your twisted kind of 'justice'?" Mario was extremely calm when he answered, it seemed his sadism was not dominating his mind at the moment. "No... Not yet..."

Peach saw Bowser lying there, the glass shards in his eyes, the sperm on his face. No! This was not supposed to happen! She should never have been making love to him! He would never have been one of Mario's victims. She could live with herself being mutilated, raped, violated, killed. But not the love of her life. Not the only one who cared for her... She wished she could fight Mario, but she was too weak. She knew it, she had fought him in the past, when he was NOT in this condition which seemed to give him otherworldly powers. Instead, she cried again. Mario was still doing nothing to her or Bowser.

"I, I am sorry! You only wanted to help me, and now, look! Look what I have done to you!", she cried. Bowser was tormented by her cries, more than Mario could ever torment him. "No, you misunderstand! Don't feel guilty, it was the best thing that ever happened to me! Even if I die now, knowing that I loved you gives me peace..." "But... If you did not love me, this would never have happened! I seduced you! I tricked you! I am responsible for you lying there!", she cried...

"NO!", Bowser shouted, "You are not responsible!" He thought about it. It was this bastard's fault. This plumber-devil! This friggin asshole! This fucking bullshit-munching, mother-caressing son of a Babylonian whore! "It is not your fault, isn't it obvious that..."

He stopped. Was that really it? Mario was still standing there, doing nothing. Maybe it was the fault of his mother, he made him what he is today. She drove him to being hooked on shrooms. She made him into the monster he was, killing his brother, mutilating him, and torturing the princess. "No, wait, I think, it was his..."

That didn't make too much sense either. Of course she was responsible, but others get violated by their parents as well, without going on random killing sprees... "You see, it IS my fault after all!", the princess sobbed...

Bowser realized... "Wait. No, it is NOT your fault. In fact, the only thing responsible for this bullfuck is that everyone here is dominated by this stupid feeling of guilt. If this urge for justice weren't there, Mario could forgive himself. If this need for guilt wasn't there, there would be nothing I and you could be tortured with..." Peach still sobbed and didn't answer. But Mario did:

"What? Fish is being sold for twenty pounds each? That is excellent! And so I finished the deal with the devil to see you wandering around the plains of the marshlands.

A forest produced some green mana, and suddenly there were elves everywhere! No, not with me! I killed the leprechauns and moved on! Suddenly the dog appeared again, but it was a PhD. In physics. He explained thermodynamics, and then I realized the nothingness of existence! Of course!

Awww, hell no. You are a faggot! Why yes, I am? Delighted to meet someone who can see that! No I don't mean this, I mean you are a pussy! Really? I can prove otherwise! And I showed my tail, and the bear said I was too old and ran away into the forest.

A vulture flew through the air, and landed in front of me. "Why do you insist on this? It is futile. It yon't make you happy, you know! I know! I am a bird!" I answered the eagle: "I know, but this is how I feel! And feeling is all, and fact is nothing!"

"Geeesh", the raven said, "You sound emo like hell!" and the crow moved to your place. A turtle appeared again! I was angry, so I jumped on the mushroom, but the armor was too thick. What is it made of? Oh, Ununoctium, so I see...

Golden hair waving in the wind, a cross in the heavens! A saviour! But, he is taken away from me! He was a lie after all, wasn't he! I bought some more fish and ate them, while I went home. The muse of science reappeared, but I already knew of the nothingness of existence. "That is stupid! I never taught something like that, stop interpreting my factual appearence!" And then she was off again, to have some more wars started.

I will walk to the cross and had untied the bastard on it, climb on it and tied myself on it instead of him will have been tying around in time time time time time time time time time time time...

I am no victim, but so is no one... But there will be one in time time time time time time time time time..."

He kept repeating his line... Bowser sighed... "Peach... Kill him! Kill him while he is still like that! Kill him before he returns to his true self again!" Peach stood up, still crying, and walked towards Mario. She put her hands around his Neck, and started to choke him.

"time time tichrrrrr why mr. Tally man tally me banachrrrhrhrhrhrhhhcccrrr... I love you mumcchrrchrhchr, why Luigi, why? Chhhrhchhrhhrh, There is no peace in this world, I have to..."

He died, and peach collapsed on his dead body, still crying. She whispered into the dead plumber's ear, without Bowser hearing it, some words of importance to her: "Some part of me always loved some part in you, Mario... If only there were a chance of these parts of us being together for eternity..."

She passed out, probably because of the trauma she experienced, lying on the plumber she once loved and now killed...


	9. Ununoctium

He had been ridiculed in the past! He had been pushed around! He had always been the one to laugh at. He was the servant, the idiot, their CLOWN! And now...

Toad had entered the hallway to beg for forgiveness, but what he saw made him smile. Bowser had bled to death and was lying there, Mario had been strangled by Peach, who herself was unconscious. At first he was shocked by the view, and wanted to wake Peach, asking what had happened.

But then again... Why even bother? He wasn't surprised to find Luigi in the other room, with his dick ripped off. He even laughed a bit when he saw the scene, with someones sperm still flowing out of Luigi's ass, mixed with blood. The only one still alive was Peach, and she was extremely weak...

As Peach woke up, she found herself being tied to a wall, her arms and legs spread. It was extremely uncomfortable, and she couldn't move at all. She could hardly breathe! As she opened her eyes, she realized she was blindfolded. She tried to hear something, but there was nothing... What had happened? Her memory was leaving her. There had been something terrible... EXTREMELY terrible, but, what? WHAT had happened?

She tried to remember, for maybe an hour, maybe a full day, with nothing to do and nothing to see the concept of time wasn't very important, just the feeling of time passing. And considering this – it felt like ages. She could remember extreme pain, but she could NOT remember what caused the pain – which caused even more pain, because it was so unclear what happened. After a while, EVERYTHING there was in her mind, was the memory of this pain, without any clue were it came from.

She heard some footsteps. FINALLY, even if someone came to torture her or something like that, she heard something, and that kept her from remembering this pain. She heard the footsteps, she heard someone breathing. It was heaven! She wished for someone to free her, but even someone raping her would be better than the constant memory of pain, without any abstract information, just pain...

She felt something cutting her skin at her stomach... the physical pain of her being cut open felt like paradise in comparison to the memory. She felt someone taking her intestines out of her. She smiled – she was about to die! No one could survive something like this! And in death, she would not have to remember any more!

"You are wrong", a voice unbeknownst to her said, "you are already dead! Or at least, your body is!"

What? What did that mean?

"It is time for you to remember!"

remember what? Oh God! Not the pain again! She wanted to speak, "please, don't let me remember, cut me open some more! Torture me, rape me, kill me, just don't let me remeber!" But she could not speak.

She suddenly realised she had no mouth.

"Oh, but you have to remember!", the voice said, "You can not escape it. And when you remember, you will forget again. It has been like this quite often!"

NO! There were memories crawling into her mind again. She wanted to scream. She had no mouth and she had to scream! The memories began to crawl through her brain... And as she realised, everything, the truth, what had happened, and Ununoctium! The meaning of Ununoctium.

She forgot again.

"My, my, this brief moment where you know everything must be the worst torture for you!"

She forgot again, and then, she was in the castle again. She was in the castle in her home. And everything started again.

She was in her castle, but she was nowhere at the same time. In fact, she wasn't in her castle as well. She essentially wasn't any more.

All that was left, was the Ununoctium, deep underneath Bowser's castle, locked into a particle accelerator, for eternity.


End file.
